Various generally related benzazolyl compounds are known including many which can exhibit luminescence when excited by ultraviolet radiation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,202 discloses 2,5-bis(2-benzazolyl) hydroquinones and their derivative which emit blue to near infrared radiation when excited to ultraviolet light. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,449, there is also disclosed certain phthalimidomethyl derivatives of 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl) benzothiazole which emit a yellow color radiation upon exposure to ultraviolet light. A process for preparing 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl) benzothiazole which also is an organic phosphor emitting in the green color spectrum when exposed to ultraviolet light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,649. While the latter phosphor material can be synthesized in efficient yields by said process, it is said not to be as stable as the phthalimidomethyl derivatives previously mentioned, and which derivatives lack appreciable solubility in the commonly employed organic solvents. Additionally, the derivative phosphors disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,202 and 3,723,449 patents have been found difficult to prepare in high yield by the known methods which generally entail a number of elaborate process steps.